To Defy a God
by deadlykitty
Summary: Akito wants her, and he will have her no matter what she or anyone else has to say about it.
1. Author's Note 1

Hey! Deadlykitty here with a little announcement to all! For those of you who are a fan of the story, To Defy A God, Mermaid Beauty has given away her story to someone else to finish. I opted to take on the job, and she accepted my offer. I must apologize in advance that I may not be as fast as she was on updates, but that should only last for a couple more months. I have marching band practice on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and competitions most every Saturday of every week. Tuesday I also have karate, and once band has finished I shall be taking it on Thursdays again as well. I will work on writing as much as possible, and updating even more so. (If that made sense :P)

Anyway, this note was pretty much to let you know that I have taken over this story under the conditions set for me by the original writer. When I will have the first chapter up, I do not know. I am also unsure as to whether or not I shall just continue where Mermaid Beauty left off or if I will rewrite each chapter under my own style with the same idea coming across. I may just even repost every chapter after making minor corrections to the original.

**Nothing major will be changed.** I am taking over the story, not ruining it. I hope Mermaid Beauty's fans will be patient with me as I undergo this project as well as my own previous readers.

Thank you all very much!

And without further ado...

COMING SOON! To Defy a God

summary:

Akito wants her, and he will have her no matter what she or anyone else has to say about it.


	2. Author's Note 2

Everybody, I apologize, but it may take a little longer to update this story. I currently have three chapters rewritten, but until I receive permission from Mermaid Beauty to do so, I can not update it. Please bear with me, I am eager to submit them for you as well. I apologize for the inconvenience, and for the lateness in getting them up, but I found myself with less time than I had anticipated when I first signed up to complete this story. I promise to you that by the end of summer I shall have everything ready to update up to the end of the story. The only thing that shall delay the updating shall be permission from the original author. Again I am sorry, and am doing my best to live up to your expectations. Please keep watching for an update, I hope to have them up soon.

-deadlykitty


	3. Chapter 1 rewritten

Hey, don' throw those computers at me yet!! I finally have a chapter for you guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out, I have had a lot happen within the last several months, some good some bad. Anyways, I have finally received a day off (er, more like karate is over for tonight) and was able to get this written. I hope you enjoy this rewritten version of To Defy A God.

Also, I have been given permission to just finish this story as I see fit. I currently have three chapters written, and the fourth has been started. I will update them when I see fit, or more likely when I find the time! I hope you enjoy my rewritten version of To Defy a God!!

Disclaimer: Fruitsbasket is not mine, nor is the original idea behind this fanfic. Mermaid Beauty holds all rights to the twists in this plot unless otherwise specified. Many lines until after the original six chapters have been rewritten shall come directly from the original version of this story. No money is being made out of this.

I was washing dishes when the doorbell rang. Jumping with surprise I was forced out of my day dreaming state, I went to answer it. "I wonder who that could be. Maybe another zodiac member?" It was a little unusual, considering the time of day, but I figured it to be Ayame or even Hatori just come to pay a visit. I wiped my hands off on a near by dish towel, and then smoothed the front of my blue flowery dress. As I walked I made certain the ribbon tying my hair back was secure.

"I'm glad Yuki-kun, Shigure-san and Kyo-kun went shopping for me but did they all have to go? I was almost done with the dishes..." I sighed. Just as i reached the door I muttered "boys." and let it slide open.

My eyes stared in shocked fright at the man standing there. It wasn't Ayame. It wasn't Hatori, or any of the others, though our guest most certainly was a Sohma. He merely stood there while I gaped, a mischievous smirk adorning his face while a suit of black covered his body. "A... A... Akito..." I breathed.

"Hello, Tohru."

"W..w..what are you doing here?" I asked, completely nervous.

His smile disappeared to make way for a frown. "Is that how you greet all your visitors?" he said, irritation lacing all of his words.

I jumped again, stepping out of the way hurriedly. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, please come in and make your self at home, I'll make some tea and I'm so sorry…." I continued the ranting until it became obvious he was tuning me out. While he looked around, no doubt confused as to why I was here alone, I made the tea.

"Where are the others?" he asked, easily, a slight look of boredom crossing his features.

I came in with the finished tea pot as I answered. "They went shopping for me, a contest of who helps the best with Shigure supervising to make certain they don't kill each other." The idea of it all still made me giggle, no matter how much Akito unnerved me. The quiet laughter was halted by the new look in his eyes. It seemed like something I said made him happy. Wanting to break the silence, and maybe get his mind off of whatever he had just realized, I spoke again. "I hope you like the tea, it's my special recipe."

He took a sip and nodded. "It is good."

Relief washed over me. "Oh I'm so glad you like it!"

"Yes, now for the reason I came here."

The joy that had been spreading went cold. Something told me I may not like what i was about to hear. Realizing that it may have been this that had excited him earlier, I tried to ramble again to get his mind off of part of it.

"Oh yes I really want to know why, because you usually don't come here and if you do it's usually an emergency and…"

"I came for you." he interrupted, his voice going deeper as he whispered the words in a seductive manner in my ear. The sudden close proximity startled me into falling backwards, landing on my back with Akito suddenly hovering over me. "You're coming to the main house with me and you're not going to resist," he told me, his face nearing mine.

I struggled. "N-no, please get off!" I squirmed as much as possible but it did me no good. A pressure was applied to a spot on my neck, and darkness enveloped my senses.

Akito

He stood, and after leaning back down picked the girl up, carrying her as he left the house. Outside a limo sat waiting, and as Akito approached the vehicle the driver jumped out to hold open a door for him. Slowly, and carefully, Akito slid into the back wit Tohru still in his arms.

The door shut, and the car shook again as the driver settled again into his own seat before starting the engine. With a quiet roar the vehicle purred to life, and it lurched forward as he drove. The driver had already been informed that they would be heading for the Main House after the visit to Shigure's home.

Akito held Tohru gently to him, gazing down at her sleeping face. With a sudden feeling of possession he squeezed the girl slightly closer to him. "You will soon learn, my dear, that you do not defy god." A quiet moan escaped the girl and he smirked, allowing the rest of the ride be silent as they made their way back to the Main House, to Tohru's new home and could be imprisonment.

Again, I am sorry it took so long to get this out. It was inexcusable, so all I can do is hope that time shall allow me to work further on this for all of my and Mermaid Beauty's fans. Normally I'd be saying here that I require five reviews for a new chapter, but seeing as it is not my own original story, you guys get it easy. Besides, she was so popular before I doubt I'll have any trouble at all getting comments from her loyal readers letting me know if I am doing this story justice. Til next time, ja!


	4. Chapter 2 rewritten

And now for chapter two! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Fruitsbasket is not mine, nor is the original idea behind this fanfic. Mermaid Beauty holds all rights to the twists in this plot unless otherwise specified. Many lines until after the original six chapters have been rewritten shall come directly from the original version of this story. No money is being made out of this.

"Uggh, where am I?" I mumbled to the room. My head was pounding, and my eyes could scarce make out what was surrounding me due to the immense darkness. If it weren't for the silken sheets I lay upon I would have thought it to be my room, but I did not possess anything so extravagant. Let's see... the last thing I remember is- AKITO. Where is Akito? I knew I was panicking, but I couldn't help myself. It isn't every day you wake up to find yourself kidnapped from your home by the head of the zodiac. Especially after everything he said...

Getting up from the very comfortable bed, I stumbled around in the darkness on my search for a light switch. It took several bumps and trips to finally locate one, and as the light flooded the room i gasped. Red and gold surrounded me on every side, with a magnificent canopy bed on the far wall, and an oriental dresser and full length mirror in a corner. Against the other wall was a fire place with an ornate tea table near by. My eyes took in the sight of everything, inch by inch, just basking in the perfection of it all. Last but not least, I turned around to the light switch i had found and realized it was conveniently next to the door. It was a miracle I didn't bump into that in my search. "how could I have missed that, anyway? It was so nearby I should have bumped into it. Oh, well, at least now I might be able to get my questions answered as to why Akito brought me here, where ever here is. To my surprise it was unlocked.

As I searched around, I became increasingly more worried. I thought I was a prisoner here, and yet here I was wandering around by myself in this beautifully decorated palace like place. Even though it was dark as the room had been I was able to see my way down the hall way. Each door I came to i opened in hopes of finding an exit. To my dismay none of them were such. I might have despaired had I not seen a light at the end of my proverbial tunnel, peeking beneath a door at the far end of the hall. Quelling my curiosity, that door too, was opened. As soon as my eyes adjusted from the sudden blindness from light, I wished I hadn't opened it. There sat Akito on a pillow at the end of a very long dining room table.

"A... A... Akito..." I gasped.

"You seem to say my name like that a lot don't you?" He smirked once again.

My cheeks heated in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"And you apologize a lot, too."

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, turning my eyes downcast.

Akito laughed quietly under his breath. Relaxing a little I pushed myself into walking into the room.

"Um if you don't mind me asking where are we?" I asked him. 

He stood up, and started coming towards me. "I thought that was kind of obvious my dear,"

"Obvious? What's obvious?" He was stepping too close... I backed up some.

"Why my dear it's obvious that you're at the main house," I had hit the wall and closer still he came until he was completely pushed up against me.

My hands went to his chest in a vain effort to separate us a bit. "The main house... why am I here?"

"Again," he whispered, "isn't it obvious? It's because I …Want …You," Ever so slightly he pushed himself more against me and I felt the strain a little bit better through my hands.

I was pushing against him, struggling to get away. Instead of screaming I tried to keep him talking, in hopes that it may keep him from doing anything more. "You want me. Why?"

You are the forbidden fruit that I can't have but I still want that fruit, Tohru. I want you, and I_ always_... get what I want." As soon as the last words left his lips his mouth crashed down on mine, and my mind froze. His lips moved hungrily over mine, and yet all I could see in my head was my first kiss stolen. All of my dreams of a happy marriage shattered then and there and a solitary tear ran down my cheek. I stopped breathing, and again saw the darkness that would always welcome me with open arms.

Akito

She fell limply into his arms, her struggles ceased. For a moment he held her there, but then called for a servant to take her to his chambers, and to lock the doors this time.

It had actually surprised him when she entered the dining room, as he'd thought he'd locked the doors before. He decided it was all right seeing as he was able to kiss her for the first time, though if she wished to have any privileges she'd have to join in on the kiss next time. His mind grew steadily darker as his lusting thoughts of what Tohru could do to _earn_ those privileges ran wild through his head.

Shigure's House

The men of the house had finally returned home from the store. It had taken much longer than any of them had bargained when it became obvious that each would try several different tactics to rove to Tohru who could help her the most. One would argue that the better quality items would be what she wanted. The other would reply that she was a thrift shopper, always taking bargains because she could season anything into tasting like it has come from a fancy restaurant. Then along the way home each grumbled over having to carry all the bags while Shigure held nothing, the manipulative dog saying that the one who carried the most in would be given bonus points.

"Oh my little flower we are home," the writer called upon entering his home. He stayed put for a moment, purposefully standing in the way of the two burden laden cousins behind him. After a moment the goofy grin he'd plastered on his face slipped off to be replaced by one of confusion. "Strange... where is she?"

"Tohru, where are you?" Kyo yelled, placing his load carefully on the floor so as not to ruin any of the groceries.

Yuki followed suit, finally relieving his own arms of the heavy burden. "Usually miss Honda greets us outside before we step into the house." Roughly he pushed Kyo out of the way so that he may enter the house as well. It was obvious no one was coming to them, so the group split up and searched the house. Kyo checked her room first, thinking she might have been taking a nap but found only her things. Yuki ran down to check out their secret base and was greeted by ripe strawberries. Shigure found no sign of her in the kitchen, or the dinner he was hoping she'd have started.

Admitting defeat, the three trudged into the living room. Yuki sat on the couch, Kyo found a chair, and Shigure, deep in thought, preferred to stay standing. After a moment, he asked the two with all seriousness "Do you think someone kidnapped Tohru?"

"Who would want to kidnap her?" Kyo said sarcastically.

Yuki hit Kyo on the head for that remark. 

"This is no time to be joking around Miss Honda could be in real danger," Yuki growled.

"Why you……," Kyo started to stand up, preparing to fight with Yuki, but Shigure pushed him back down before speaking again.

"No, Kyo he's right. We don't know what happened to our little flower and she could be in trouble."

"She could just be at a friend's house," the cat said, trying to come up with alternate theories.

"No, Miss Honda would have left a note if she did," replied Yuki, growing worried.

Shigure headed for the phone. "Well, instead of standing here doing nothing I'm going to make some phone calls and see if any one has seen her."

"I'll go to her friends' house just in case she went there and forgot to leave a note," Kyo announced, after glaring again at Yuki.

After the other two had left Yuki sent a silent prayer to Kami that Tohru would be all right, before heading out of the house as well, to wait for her on the front porch.

And that's it for chapter two. Now that I'm actually working on it, I hope yo guys are happy! Please tell me you thoughts on everything in a review, its very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 3 rewritten

Hey, warning, in this chapter, while it is all pretty much the same as the original, I did change a line originally spoken by Yuki to one by Haru instead. The entire end scene with the residents of Shigure's household probably has the most changed within it, but it still wasn't that much different from the original. I think everything else is pretty much the same, with the exception of rephrasing some others. Remember until after chapter six most every spoken line is word for word that of Mermaid Beauty's original fan fic.

Disclaimer: Fruitsbasket is not mine, nor is the original idea behind this fanfic. Mermaid Beauty holds all rights to the twists in this plot unless otherwise specified. Many lines until after the original six chapters have been rewritten shall come directly from the original version of this story. No money is being made out of this.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My mind knew many ways for Tohru to learn obedience to my whims, and each new fantasy I dreamed up the more erotic they became. As I sat there waiting for her eyes to open, I allowed my own greedy ones to rake themselves over her sleeping form. This girl was mine, completely and utterly mine and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to stop that.

Part of what attracted me to her so was her attitude. No one, and I mean no one had ever stood up to me before, and while it angered me it also fanned my flame of desire for those things forbidden. Yes, it confused me, and that irritated me to no end. Why her? I might ask myself upon occasion, but then I'd silence the thought. When Hatori had brought Kana before me with the hopes of marrying her, I'd blinded his eye. The girl could not handle the anguish she'd brought upon herself, and thus Hatori erased her memories of him from her. Tohru, almost the twin in personality to Kana, did not weaken at the first sign of trouble. She grew stronger, and that resonating aura she emanated drew from me lust.

A sudden thought occurred to me, when I saw her face again. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo would long since have noticed their 'flower' gone. They might try anything to get her back... just as suddenly as I began to wonder what they'd try I realized again. I was their _god_. Even if they wanted to there was nothing they could do to stop me.

The sleeping girl groaned, finally arising from the depths of her slumber. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, even if I denied it to the rest of the world. If I had been a normal man I may find myself enthralled by her, completely and absolutely in love with her, but I knew myself better than that. Much better than that. What I felt rested purely at lust, for love was a weakness, lust was a desire for more.

Alas my thoughts distracted me, for I failed to notice her eyes open, and just barely caught her before she made it to the door. "Ah ah ah now we wouldn't want to do that, now would we?" I muttered into her ear. My body pressed itself against her. "Just think what the consequences of such actions would be..." I pressed my body more forcefully against her, and our bodies became more connected. Her chest became squashed against mine.

She groaned beneath me.

Teasing her, I spoke again. "Why does it always seem like we are getting ourselves in these positions? Its as if you want me as much as I do you."

She had tears forming, but the sight of them only excited me more. "Please stop it," she whispered, growing desperate. I laughed as her tiny fists tried to pound themselves against my chest in a vain hope of getting me off. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but after a moment I grasped her hands and held them over her head. For my own enjoyment of her reactions, I pressed myself against her, and her eyes widened. Innocent was one thing, but years of high school had taught her not to be ignorant. She knew full well what I pressed against her.

Finally acknowledging that she spoke, I breathed into her ear. "Why? I quite like this actually..."

She whimpered.

Annoyed by her reactions I added "Plus you have to learn not to challenge me."

"No, please stop, please!" she begged.

Fully aggravated now I dragged her back across the room and threw her onto the bed. Before she had a chance to get up I was on top of her, and my lips found hers... just as her hand found my cheek.

I touched the now stinging area tenderly. "You... you smacked me..." For the first time in my life I had been hit. Shock was evident in my face I could tell, but even more so, I stared down at the girl who now seemed more scared than anything else.

As the pain ebbed away fury took its place. She squeaked as I punched the bed, barely a hair's width from her face.

Before I punched again I forced myself to stand, and left her alone in the room, locking the door behind me. After about ten steps I stopped, and punched the wall next to me. A gaping hole was left as the walls stopped shaking. "She smacked me..." I muttered, "the little... she smacked me! No one's ever done that before... I should hate her now, so why the Hell do I want her even more?"

I started walking again, starting to smirk. If she wants to be disobedient, then let her. She'll soon learn that its better to obey me, and the first thing she'll have to gain back from me is the right to eat. She can do that later on tonight...

* * * * *

Tohru's POV

* * * * *

I can't believe I did that... I slapped him. I slapped Akito! He could really hurt me if he tried, I don't doubt that...

Try as I might none of the windows nor the door would open. I could find no decent hiding place or escape route. He had me trapped and I didn't know what he would do next.

"Oh, Mom..." I cried, "What do I do? If I were you, what would you do?" Feeling defeated I just sat there, feeling horrible for myself.

I smacked myself lightly on the cheeks. "Stop it Tohru. This is exactly what she wouldn't do. Mom would do more than cry, she'd come up with a way to deal with Akito. Maybe if I tried talking to him, and not crying, he'd listen to me. I can work through this, and I'll be all right." Finally feeling better, I stood, wiping the remaining tears on my sleeve. Yes, the next time Akito came we would talk, and then everything would be all right.

With that decided, I turned back to the bed and cuddled deep within the covers as I awaited the wings of sleep to take me into the world of subconscious dreams.

* * * * *

"Well I called around and no one has seen her," Shigure announced, growing more depressed as he joined his younger cousins in the kitchen.

"I went to her friends and they haven't seen her, either," Kyo said, equally worried.

"Where could she be at?" asked Yuki.

The door bell rang, and the three looked up, confused. They knew it couldn't be Tohru, she had a key. It also seemed unusual that they'd have a visitor so late. It was nearing ten pm, and usually any family that would visit would come much earlier, with few exceptions. Getting up, Yuki went to answer it, and was surprised to find Hatsuharu and Kisa waiting.

"Hello, we have some news on Tohru, may we come in?" Haru greeted, his expression serious.

"Of course." Yuki immediately stepped aside and allowed his cousins to step inside. After the two had removed their shoes he led them to where Shigure and Kyo stood waiting.

"Haru said he has news about Tohru," Yuki informed the others.

"Well actually Kisa has the news," Haru clarified, looking down at the little tiger.

"Well um um ah um," Kisa, growing nervous, couldn't help stammering when under the intense gazes given to her by her worried family.

Shigure knelt down to Kisa's eye sight, in a way to help it be less frightening for her. "Go ahead, its OK." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder for further support.

She nodded, allowing herself to gain some courage from the words. "Well, you see, I was coming to visit sister Tohru. I came alone and I saw a limo at the front of the house. It scared me..." she whispered, pausing, trying to force herself to finish, "because it was... was..." her words dried in her mouth, and she knew it would be useless to try to finish. Haru, understanding, picked up the trembling girl and held her to him.

"Do want me to finish for you?" he asked. She nodded. Haru took a deep breath and just spat it out. "Akito took her."

Shock was evident on everyone's face. Shaking harder, Kisa sobbed quietly into Haru's shoulder.

"But what would Akito want with _her_?" Yuki asked in true confusion.

"It doesn't matter what he wants, he's not getting her! Let's go down there and get her back, she can't stay there!" Kyo screamed, jumping up. Just as he and Yuki were going to jump out the door Shigure spoke, halting them in their tracks.

"Stop, you two! We can't save her this time."

Both boys turned slowly back to look at him.

"What do you mean we can't save her this time?" Yuki growled, barely keeping his cool as he stared furiously at his caretaker and cousin.

"It's the agreement that was made when she first came to live with us," Shigure whispered, remorse obvious in his tone. "I didn't think anything of it at the time; I had no idea he'd really do it."

"Do what?"Kyo screamed. Haru, the only one in the room with a poker face, stared intently at the author's eye.

"Tohru became a member of this family when she first came to us. Akito allowed her to do so on the terms that she be his property as much as any of the accursed zodiac. If he orders it, she is to live with him, and it seems we were unable to intercept him from making such an order. If we try to take her back, Hatori will be forced to remove her memories of everything she has ever had to do since she met the Sohma's."

"But he can't do that! Whether she remembers it herself or not she's been tied to us since she was a small child!" Yuki was shaking in anger, knowing that Shigure was right. That much memory loss would destroy her.

"This is bullshit," Kyo whispered. Before he could say another word he left, running as fast as he was able to into the forest.

"So is there really nothing we can do?" Haru asked, resignation settling into his voice.

"Just pray, Haru, that's all we can do now, pray," Shigure muttered, lowering his face and allowing his hair to cover his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well, another chapter completed. As always, please let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 4 rewritten

Yikes, it took me forever to get this done. I am very sorry to all of this story's fans, I do sincerely apologize for the lateness of this posting. I hope the fact that it is longer (and holds her first bit of fluff) will atone slightly for it, and hope that you will enjoy. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Fruitsbasket is not mine, nor is the original idea behind this fanfic. Mermaid Beauty holds all rights to the twists in this plot unless otherwise specified. Many lines until after the original six chapters have been rewritten shall come directly from the original version of this story. No money is being made out of this.

Warning: this is the first chapter with any majorly mature stuff, so be warned. Ha!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My eyes opened to the becoming increasingly more familiar darkness. Stretching, I sat up and yawned. To my relief I was alone.

Honestly, even after I decided I wanted to talk to Akito, I know doing so when I first get up would not be the smartest thing to do. Looking around, curiosity got the better of me again. I stood and went to the oriental dresser. Upon opening it my jaw nearly dropped. Inside were some of the most beautiful kimonos I had ever laid eyes upon. Each seemed more brilliant than the last, with many different shades of all the colors blinding me as I tried to take it all in at once. Lazily I traced the design of flowers and birds and everything else as I further gazed upon the beauty before me.

I probably could have continued to do so for hours on end, but a sudden pang in my stomach alerted me to the fact that I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

"The least Akito could do is feed me," I muttered grumpily. "But than again after that slap I doubt he'll be doing anything for me..." At least not without some sort of payment, and I could only begin to guess what he would expect, considering everything he'd done since he brought me here.

A knock sounded on the door, and for a moment my heart beat wildly in my chest, fearing that it was Akito outside. I forced myself to breathe deeply to calm myself. If it was Akito he wouldn't knock. As I approached the door it slowly creaked open, and an elderly woman stood waiting on the other side. She was short, hardly coming up to my shoulders, with hair as white as snow. Her gaze reminded me of the gray sky on a cloudy day.

The lady bowed politely, but spoke as if she were bored out of her mind. "You must be Tohru. I am Gue, and I am to take you to the baths."

Confused, but trying to be polite, I spoke back. "Hello, yes, I'm Tohru; it's a pleasure to meet you." as I spoke, I mimicked her bow.

Gue raised an eyebrow, a little surprised, but her tone remained uninterested as she said "Yes, well then follow me."

As we walked, the silence began to get that awkward feeling, and not knowing what else to do I asked Gue about herself.

"Um Gue are you maid of the Main house?"

"Yes and no I am the mother of Kureno, but some times I help around the Main House," she replied, waving her hand for emphasis.

That made my smile widen. Now we had something to talk about. "Oh you're the mother of the rooster. I've only met him once, but he seems very nice."

Gue's stormy eyes lit up as she said "yes, he is..." and it was obvious that she loved her son, despite his curse. Unlike so many other zodiac mohers, Gue adored her son the way a mother should.

We stopped walking, and Gue turned to me, nodding to her side. "The baths are in this door on the right." Steam was leaking out from the bottom of the door and it was with a curious hand that I opened it and we stepped inside. My jaw could have dropped as I gazed at the beauty of the room within.

I was surrounded by five hot springs, each pool a different size. There was even a miniature waterfall flowing down the center of the room, landing in the center-most pool, which was also the largest one. The floor around each pool was made up of ceramic tiles of blue and gold set in a checkered pattern that even spread up into the walls. Here in there in a strategic style large, exotic plants littered the room. The aroma released from the many plants made it smell wonderful, almost too good to be true.

The Sohma's were certainly a wealthy family.

When standing next to all this splendor, all I could think to utter was "wow..."

"I'll leave you to bathe," Gue said, and left through the blue door.

"Oh, OK. Bye, then,it was nice to meet you," I said cheerfully, but Gue had already gone. Not knowing what else to do I started to undress.

Sinking into one of the medium sized pools I sighed in pleasure at the welcome heat. It felt good to just sit there, but as I did I realized how unclean I felt. Using the shampoos and other soaps i found along the edge I scrubbed and cleaned myself before stepping out of the pool and into the chilly air. With a towel wrapped around me i walked to the largest pools and resubmerged myself inside the water, allowing myself to just sit inside it and relax.

* * * * *

Akito's POV

* * * * *

Tohru was going to be taught a lesson one way or another for slapping me, the Sohma god, of that I would be making absolutely certain. Unfortunately, Gue stepped into my way, pulling me out of my scheming thoughts.

"Why do you have that girl here?" she asked, "it can't just be lust."

"That is none of your business, Gue. I can do what I want." my arms crossed themselves over my chest, showing her my irritation. Gue knew as well as any of my servants the importance of my body language. She's known me since I was but a child; and I respect her for it. She was there for me when my own mother could not be bothered to. Yet at the same time I will suffer insubordination from no one.

"Do what you want, but I'm warning you: do not break her. She is too innocent for you to destroy her," Gue said seriously. With that last statement she left, heading to wherever it was she pleased. Smirking at my slight victory, yet feeling unnerved by her words, I opened the doors to the baths and was astounded by the sight that met my eyes.

As certain as I was that I could keep her from ever entering into my heart, the blasted girl surprised me once again. The center waterfall, my favorite feature for the room, was dropping its waters onto her, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen before. Standing erect beneath the waters stood Tohru, eyes shut and hands entwined within her own hair, humming a light tune which screamed of innocence. The towel wrapped around her petite body left little to the imagination, yet at the same time hid everything from me.

The sight left even me speechless, and I could do little but stare at her for a moment before I managed to pull myself together. Ignoring the thoughts running rampant in my head of her being an angel, _my_ angel sent down from Heaven, I managed to strip down and slip unnoticed into the bath behind her.

It wasn't until I wrapped my arms around her middle that she stopped humming and tensed beneath my grasp, for the first time aware of her company.

* * * * *

Tohru's POV

* * * * *

"Hello Tohru..." My body flinched in recognition as two arms circled my waist and that seductively dangerous voice inched itself closer and closer to my ear. Screaming I jumped away from him, but to my horror Akito merely continued to smirk at me, standing completely naked. I couldn't cover my eyes fast enough without muttering his name in fear. Beneath my hands my face was afire in embarrassment.

"What's wrong Tohru, you can't honestly tell me you never seen a naked man before," he muttered walking ever so slowly towards me.

"Well yes and no. I some times would see some of the zodiac members (no pun intended) when I accidentally hugged them, but I would turn around before I could see a lot," I murmured, blushing even more so, though he probably wouldn't see it. I hoped.

The chilly air was replaced by his body's warmth once again, and there was little I could do to prevent it. As he spoke, he breathed warm air onto my neck.

"I will be the only one you see naked from now on and vice versa," he whispered, his hands showing his possessive nature. My hands could scarcely push him back, and to my surprise the moment he was away from me his nether regions became prominently displayed once again.

I turned, my eyes shut, and started to walk back towards what I hoped would be the edge of the room. "You know," I started, continuing to walk, "I should leave and let you take your bath."

At least, that was what I was hoping would happen. Instead, as soon as I took a step forward, down I plunged into one of the other pools, emitting a small squeak as I went.

Behind me Akito burst out laughing as I sputtered to right myself again while keeping my towel firmly in place.

Still chuckling slightly, he walked closer to me, though I didn't look behind me to see just how close he was getting.

"Are you hungry, Tohru?" he asked, leaning his face down next to mine. His hand found my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. His body was so close to mine, yet in this position, even were I to want to look down I would see nothing but his face edged so close to mine.

Unfortunately my stomach chose to answer that question for me, by gurgling.

His smirk seemed to get bigger. "I'll take that as a yes. How about this: you give me a bath and I'll make sure you never go hungry here at the main house."

"That's it? I just give you a bath?" I asked, somewhat skeptical, though that was completely unlike me.

He nodded. "Yes. But on one condition: you have to do it... naked." he whispered the last word purposefully in my ear, being sure to graze his lips over my ear. His lips neared mine as he spoke, and I could see the desire deep within them. I gasped, and he only laughed further.

Everything that had happened since I had first entered the main house was unlike anything I had ever expected of Akito. I never would have guessed he was like this behind a closed door. Yet at the same time, he had every right to be this way, in a twisted sort of way. He'd grown up his whole life having everything given to him, and as their 'god' he came to own all who sevred him. When Shigure had first taken me in he had pulled me aside and warned me that by living with them I too would fall under the powers that were Akito Sohma.

I don't think he ever meant for anything like this to happen.

As it was, it was obvious I could not refuse the request. If I did, I would starve, and most likely die before I was ever released. It could also anger him further, and increase the likelihood that he would take what he desired by force.

With determination, and more bravery than I really felt, i re-opened the eyes I had no idea I'd shut, and stared defiantly back at him. "Ok, I'll do it. But I have a condition of my own, no touching."

He glared, but he nodded. "Fine." his arms crossed over his chest as he leant back from the edge of the tub, and watched as I turned around and began to pull the towel away from my body. I could practically hear him licking his lips as I turned around to face him, staring defiantly into his lust-filled eyes as I walked towards him. As I went I stooped down and grabbed the many soaps I would need, pushing them closer to the work area I would need. Still staring directly into his eyes I motioned for him to sit on the edge of the tub. He did so, spreading his legs apart for me to walk in between. If it were not for my determination not to look _there_ I might have seen something. As it was, I made certain my selective sight let me no see no lower than his stomach.

With slow, tentative movements I lifted a small pail that was at the edge of the tub and filled it with water, dumping it slowly over the top of his head. I ran my fingers through his hair to make certain it was all wet before taking a small portion of sampoo out of the body and working that through his hair as well. As I worked I stared into his eyes, though often I found them staring pointedly at my chest and lower, betraying what was really on his mind. The only time his eyes really closed were when I was pouring more buckets of water over his head, each time I tried to rinse him.

After I had conditioned the hair as well I grabbed a rag and began to work at his chest, rubbing the cloth firmly but lightly over the skin. This time I stared directly at the skin I scrubbed, making certain not to miss a spot. When I finished his shoulders I went to his chest, from his chest to his stomach. Purposefully averting my eyes and hands I went from his stomach to scrubbing down his legs, first doing the front and then switching to the back side and working my way up that side. As I reached his hips again he stood up, allowing me better access to the skin I was trying to clean. His gaze trailing my body was painfully obvious. Being behind him at least made it easier to avoid seeing _that_ as often as I almost did. Oddly enough it didn't bother me as much to see the back of him as it did his front, and I finished scrubbing and rinsing him without any more trouble.

"There," I said, plopping the rag back down on the side of the tub, "all done." I couldn't wait to get out of there and away from him, as horrible a thing that is for me to say.

As I turned to go i was once again halted by his words. "Aren't you forgetting something?" his tone of voice was almost as if he were asking me a simple question.

"Forgetting something, forgetting what?" I asked innocently. Akito just smirked and looked down. My eyes followed his but shut up immediately when I realized what he wanted me to wash next. "You have got to be kidding!" I shouted, getting scared.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked, glaring. As if to emphasize his seriousness about wanting me to wash it he picked up the rag and put a little soap on the middle of it. "There, the rag is even ready for you."

I shook my head. "No, I refuse to do it."

"Fine. Then you won't eat." he shot back at me.

The look in his eyes showed he meant every word, and with a defeated air I went back to him and took the rag. "OK..." I muttered, and placed the ragged hand over him. He sighed the moment my hand touched, and beneath my fingers I felt a slight twitch as he hardened within my hand. As I rubbed up and down, giving him the wash he wanted I made certain to look just at his navel, wishing I could just disappear from where I was.

When I was sure I had cleaned it enough to be freed I let go and dropped the rag, but to my dismay he wasn't satisfied yet. His grip was strong as he forced me to grab hold of him again, my eyes shooting open and staring in fear at his own. The lust and arousal I knew was there only looked back into mine as Akito forced my hand to rub harshly up and down his shaft. The look was so utterly primal it hurt, and my eyes shut again, trying to ease the pain. I wanted to believe I was anywhere but where I was, that I was not doing what I knew I was. My own innocence did not stop me from knowing exactly what Akito wanted and was trying to do, what my hand was doing.

His laughter hit me first, and son his voice was resonating within my own core. "Open your eyes, Tohru, see what you do to me!" he shouted, forcing my hand to pump faster and faster along his length.

His grip tightened on mine until I did open them, and when my eyes met his aroused blue orbs tears began to fall. I stared deep within those eyes that I knew were cruel and watched as he enjoyed my reaction. Yet even despite how much he was hurting me emotionally a part of me could still notice the moment he faltered before he hid it once more. Our hands stopped moving, and I felt his release through my grasp, and felt his body rocking through the intensity of his release.

He fell, and pulled me on top of him as his orgasm finished. With labored breaths he just sat there against the edge, and i don't think he even knew I was sitting on top of him. When it was all over, he looked at me, and let go of me. I'd never moved out of water so quickly before.

"Get... get dressed," he mumbled. "Some food will be sent to your room shortly."

I did so, and quickly ran from the room, crying at what I had done, and feeling ashamed for letting myself be so weak as to do it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And that's it for now! Keep in mind that Mermaid Beauty's original story is only another two chapters after this, and from then out it will be however I decide to end it (which doesn't look to be any time soon).

Also, please don't think I am making excuses, but I want to let you know some of why it is and will continue to take me awhile to get much written.

First off, I am no longer a high school student. I graduated last Friday. Second, I was supposed to be moving into the dorms at the college I am going to be attending this upcoming fall. Now notice I said _was... _while I am still signing for my room this weeks Friday, I will be continuing to live at home for another couple of weeks it looks like. Mostly for the fact that the college is out of town, and i currently don't have a car. I drove it off a cliff, and yes I'm being very serious about that. For those of you who care, no I was not hurt. Miraculously I only had a slight airbag burn in the crook of my left elbow which healed up within a few days. The wreck itself totaled my car (I mean no duhhh... I was caught twenty feet down the side of it) and because of my being a technical new driver still I am going to have my insurance tripled. So on top of moving out I now have to pay the difference on my insurance (about $1000) plus $500 rent a month, and food bills. And once the semester starts up I will have books and tuition to pay for as well since I don't have any scholarships, and most likely will have no loans either to pay for college. So to pay for everything I am going to be working two jobs this summer and hoping that that will be enough to mostly pay for everything. When I am going to eat and sleep, i'm still trying to figure out. Otherwise, yeah, don't expect too many updates. I'm hoping I can, but no promises.

Oh, and I don't even know how I'm going to juggle having a boyfriend and karate classes in there on top of everything else. We'll just see how it goes.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
